Calcific aortic vascular and valvular diseases (CAVD) carry a high mortality, yet no medical treatment is available. An exciting possibility is that intermittent parathyroid hormone (iPTH) treatment, currently used for osteoporosis, may offer therapeutic potential for CAVD, given that there is an age-independent, inverse relationship between bone formation and CAVD. Indeed, in an animal study, iPTH was found to prevent initiation of CAVD. However, the effect of iPTH in subjects with pre-existing CAVD is still not clear. Since CAVD is widespread and especially prevalent in the population requiring iPTH treatment, it is crucial to determine whether iPTH is still beneficial or even harmful in those wit pre-existing CAVD. Of note, in contrast to continuously high serum PTH levels, which promote bone loss and CAVD, intermittently high levels produced by daily injection of PTH, promote skeletal bone formation. Recent developments suggest an unexpected link between iPTH and oxidant stress, a known contributor of CAVD. Studies by others in osteoblasts and our preliminary findings in vascular smooth muscle cells (VSMC) show that iPTH reduced cellular oxidant stress, suggesting a direct receptor-mediated mechanism. A second mechanism is also suggested by our recent report showing that, in hyperlipidemic mice, iPTH reduces circulating levels of proinflammatory lipid oxidation products (oxylipids) by inducing serum paraoxonase-1 (PON1) activity. Based on these findings and our previous work showing that oxylipids promote CAVD, we hypothesize that, iPTH will attenuate pre-existing CAVD and will do so, in part, directly by reducing levels of cellular oxidant stress and, in part, indirectly by reducing circulaing levels of oxylipids via PON1. We propose 3 Aims. In Aim 1, iPTH effects will be tested on pre-existing CAVD in hyperlipidemic mice. Since calcific plaque contains two potential targets of iPTH action, VSMC and preosteoclastic macrophages, iPTH may attenuate CAVD by inhibiting osteochondrogenic differentiation and/or by inducing mineral resorption. We will assess: 1) aortic calcium deposition by in vivo 18F microPET-microCT imaging, which allows serial scanning of individual mice and 2) oxidant stress and osteochondrogenic and osteoclastic differentiation by levels of regulators and markers. In Aim 2, the iPTH sites of action will be determined. The systemic mechanism will be assessed using PON1- deficient mice (Pon1-/-ApoE-/-), and the direct mechanism will be assessed using vascular deficient PTH receptor 1 mice (Pth1r?VSMCApoE-/-). In Aim 3, we will employ a novel transplant technique, in which diffusion chambers carrying mutated 1murine VSMC will be implanted subcutaneously into host mice, and we will test: 1) contributions of iPTH vs. endogenous PTH-related peptide (PTHrP) on calcification and 2) effects of iPTH in the context of low bone turnover osteoporosis of diabetes. The findings will reveal whether iPTH is a treatment or a risk for CAVD in patients with pre-existing cardiovascular disease, and how iPTH signaling achieves vascular-specific effects.